


Not a Reward

by MoM0



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Barebacking, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoM0/pseuds/MoM0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus and Trip play with Aoba. He has been their toy to a while now but I guess there are some things you can't get used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a little (big) thing to distract me from my main story on Tokyo Ghoul (If you like, you should read). 
> 
> This is a dirty smutty great story (I hope).
> 
> The warning is because it's kind of non-con. 1. He's been brainwashed into their relationship. 2. He doesn't want the double penetration so technically rape but he enjoys it?
> 
> Sorry if it isn't 100% - I have only seen the anime and watched parts of the game on youtube.
> 
> Uhhmm, I haven't really edited it so there may be some errors. If it's hideous to read, pls tell me and I will fix it :)

_So close._

 

I was so close to coming. This stupid cock ring was preventing me from reaching my release. Virus was torturing my nipples; nipping and sucking at them. Each scrape of his teeth sent bolts of electricity straight to my bound member. His glasses gleamed under the bedroom lighting and his sharp blue eyes assessed my every reaction. 

 

A harsh bite to my neck signalled Trip’s annoyance at being forgotten. A yelp escaped me before I could smother the sound. He had been marking up my neck for quite some time. The flesh felt tender and sensitive after being mauled for so long. In contrast to his rough treatment of my neck, his fingers ran gently through my hair. The sensitive nerves there tingled deliciously but the pleasure was tinged with the fear that those gentle hands could turn violent at any second. I knew from experience.

 

“Aoba, it’s not polite to only be concerned with your own pleasure.” Trip pushed his prominent erection into the small of my back. As if I could ignore that _thing._ Both Trip and Virus were ridiculously well-endowed and eerily enough about the same length and width. If they were actually twins, it would be understandable however their likeliness was not due to the same parentage. Their physical and genetic makeup had been altered but I was unsure if it went to _that_ extent.

 

“Aoba san, why don’t you take care of Trip? He seems to be missing your attention.” Virus almost always took control of our “play time”. I nodded meekly, as was expected from me and waited for Virus to give me room. The lean lines of his body were beautiful and he looked sleek and powerful. His thick cock jutted proudly, its head rosy and glistening with arousal. Underneath his glasses was the ever present arrogant gaze darkened with lust. I blushed under the thorough appraisal and clumsily turned myself around to kneel in front of the other blonde. Trip while similar to Virus, he was not identical to the other Morphine member. Trip was broader and slightly more muscled. He had the physique of someone who went to the gym regularly but didn’t go there to build up - just to stay in shape. His face constantly held a bored expression but his eyes unveiled everything. 

 

The dark blue irises trailed down my nude form. While his face stayed perfectly expressionless, his eyes revealed his burning lust. The hot stare was not helping the heat in my cheeks. Trip’s own large hand was lazily stroking his member. Pre-come was dripping from the slit and I watched it dribble along the pulsing vein that ran down the underside of his cock. His free hand roughly gripped my hair in order to push my face into his dick. The spongy head slid across my cheek leaving a sticky trail on my skin. Trip was always straight to the point. I breathed through the pain radiating from my hair and mouthed wetly at the erection in front of me. A shuddered breath was let out from above me and Trip’s hands gentled in my hair once more. I loved this side of Trip. In the beginning, when I was first taken, I had fought tooth and nail. Virus and Trip were very heavy handed with their punishment and doled it out at the slightest sign of disobedience. I still had some scars from the first week of rough treatment. It was difficult to come to terms with this _arrangement_ but I have come to enjoy it. I was doted on and wanted for nothing (except a little bit of freedom). Since I had consented to this way of living, Virus and Trip had become a lot more tender. I had always been cared for in the _tough love_ sort of way but I much preferred the loving and gentler way that has been integrated into our lives. 

 

Trip inhaled sharply as I took the tip into my mouth. I tongued at the slit and watched a bit of his composure slip away. Having fucked out most of the resistance in the beginning of my capture, I took him deep into my throat and moaned around the thick length. I’m sure the vibrations must have been driving him crazy but he only grit his teeth against the sensation. My own cock was throbbing, still bound and leaking. I pushed my hips into the bed below me, moaning once more at the friction. The pleasure didn’t last long because I was rudely pulled back up. 

 

“Now, now Aoba san. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” I pulled off of Trip to whine back at Virus. He smirked down at me and stroked down the expanse of my back. I arched in hopes of more _attentive_ touches.

 

“Virus, please.” He chuckled at my neediness but this was no laughing matter. They had kept me on edge for what felt like hours. A sharp painful tug to my hair redirected me the task before me. Trip said nothing but looked down at me with impatience. I kissed the head apologetically before taking him into my mouth once more. I dutifully bobbed my head while maintaining the suction Trip preferred. While I was busy working away, Virus _finally_ started paying attention to me again. He groped at my ass, massaging the cheeks thoroughly. I pushed into his hands, encouraging his actions. Virus pushed apart one cheek and I felt him thumb at my loose entrance. Both Trip and Virus had taken their time opening me up before. I experienced tongues, fingers and toys all without being allowed to come; it was torture. Virus hooked his other thumb inside and I could feel him stretch out my hole, leaving me gaping. I blushed at the feeling of being so exposed and closed my eyes so as not to see Trip peering at my expression so closely. 

 

“Be a good boy Aoba san and open up for me.” Virus’ cock thrust into me in one long smooth movement. Just like he asked, I opened up and swallowed every inch of his length. Even though I was stretched open before, Virus was well endowed so there was still some discomfort with something this thick and deep. There was no time to accommodate to his size, Virus set up a hard rough rhythm straight away. He pounded into me relentlessly, scraping across my prostate almost every other thrust. The sting of being entered so quickly soon turned into a dull throb that spread throughout my hips. The forceful fucking shoved me onto Trip. I gagged, choked and slobbered over the length. Apparently the involuntary spasming of my throat was quite stimulating because he groaned loudly and gripped my hair tighter. I whined at the steady abuse both my throat and ass was receiving. My own member leaked, having learned to be aroused at this kind of treatment. Trip growled at Viirus as his hand was slapped away from my hair. All of a sudden I was yanked back and my sweat slick skin collided with Virus’ smooth chest. I coughed and moaned as air flooded into my lungs once more but the violent thrusts continued. I reached behind me and gripped onto Virus’ hip. Virus peppered soft wet kisses along my neck in stark contrast to his brutal fucking. 

 

“Virus.” Trip grunted his frustration into the name. He had begrudgingly sta rted jacking himself off once more but frowned in a disapproving manner towards us. Virus was still wearing his glasses and I could feel the warmed metal slide against my skin. Unfortunately for my waning control, Virus’ hands began to wander across my body. One hand slid across my chest to tweak at my overly sensitive nipples. The sharp tugs gave twangs of pleasure and pain so good that I arched for more. His other hand slid over my stomach to pull at my own neglected member. This would have been a blessing if it weren’t for the cock ring that prevented me from coming. I panted and whined at the being denied completion. Virus nudged my face to the side and soon his cheek was pressed against mine. I lent my forehead against him and squeezed my eyes shut in hopes to fight off the sensations.

 

“Oh Trip, aren’t you enjoying our little show?” He twisted my nipple cruelly and the sharp pain made my dick twitch. The new angle didn’t provide much movement but Virus was still so deep that it was impossible to not feel him. It almost felt like he was going to poke through my stomach, it was so _good._

 

I needed to come and I sure as hell wasn’t above begging anymore. I squirmed under Virus’ attentive touches and finally let my pleas run wild. 

 

“I need more. Virus, Trip, _please._ I wanna, I need to come. Let me, I need it. _Please,_ I’ve been so good for you. Please, please, please.” My free hand scrambled to cover the one on my chest and I rolled my hips back to really feel him deep.

 

“Mmmm, yes Aoba san. You _have_ been good for us, haven't you? I supposed a reward is in order.” The words dripped smooth and slow from Virus’ lips, like cool honey. How he kept his composure, I had no idea. Meanwhile I was sweaty, panting, needy mess who could barely force out words, let alone controlled, thought out sentences. The hands on my body suddenly left, only to reappear on my back in the form of a shove. I fell in a heap of limbs into Trip’s lap once more. Trip only smirked down at my helpless position and I felt my eyes sting. It’s amazing that after all this time they still managed to humiliate me. I turned around to glare accusingly at Virus; this was no reward. He stood at the end of the bed, naked in all his glory and gleaming with a light layer of sweat. The image of him made my length throb with want.

 

“Don’t give me that look, Aoba san. We’re just moving to the main event.” He nodded at Trip, who nodded back in return. It was creepy how well they knew each other, half the time it was almost like they were just two parts of the one person. Before I knew it, Trip had a hold of my waist and proceeded to bodily lift me up over his lap. His intense blue eyes watched me as I seated myself just in front of his erection. A hand casually made it’s way to a nipple while the other slid down to remove the ring. I could feel my pulse quicken in excitement, was this it?

 

A warm puff of air on the nape of my neck alerted me to Virus’ presence.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable here on Trip’s cock? Your needy little hole is probably feeling quite _empty_ now, Aoba san.” After Virus had rudely pushed me off of him, I _was_ feeling empty, there was a space there that needed to be filled. I nodded my head because I knew that Virus would need some kind of admittance on my part. I looked at Trip who looked back at me.

 

“Ride me, Aoba.” I blushed at the crude demand but steadily rose to my knees. I licked my lips as I reached behind me to find Trip’s erection but once I grabbed the base, Virus’ hand knocked it away.

 

“Don’t worry, Aoba san. I’ll guide it for you.” Virus positioned Trip’s cock at my entrance with one hand and steadied my waist with the other. I gripped onto Trip’s shoulder for extra balance and slowly lowered myself. I could feel the head stretching my hole and then it popped inside. After the head made it inside it was a steady slide down to the base. My mouth was cracked open and the moans and cries fell unbidden as I rose back up only to drop down once more. I went hard and fast determined to come. The spongy head of Trip’s cock stabbed my prostate with every drop. The tingling in my belly got stronger and stronger until I felt I was going to burst at any moment. Virus was mouthing and biting at my neck, leaving his own marks among Trip’s. I was getting close, I could feel it. Just a little bit more.

 

“I’m gonna - I’m gonna come!” Of course at this being said, Trip chose to hold my hips down on his to preventing movement. I wailed in frustration at being denied _again._ I tried to circle my hips, aiming to get any kind of friction but Trip’s hold remained steadfast. I slumped against the broad chest and openly cried into it. This was no reward, that was a _lie._ Both blondes watched me in gleefully as I sulked and sobbed.

 

“Have we teased you too much, Aoba san?” Warm hands stroked up and down my flanks while the other pair pinned down my hips. Wet, suckling kisses were pressed to my back making me shiverand whine.

 

“It’s okay Aoba, we’ll give you more.” Trip’s deep monotone promise sounded eerie and not entirely enjoyable. The hands that comfortingly stroked my sides now assisted in pinning me down. One of Virus’ held the base of my neck, ensuring that my face stayed pressed against Trip’s shoulder. I couldn’t feel his other hand but I soon figured out where it was. The head of a _second_ cock nudged at my already stuffed hole. As soon as it rubbed against me, I flinched and tried to wrestle my way out.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no. Please no. Not that. _Please_ not this. You said _reward_. I don’t want this, please _, please no!”_ Trip’s arms wound around me and squeezed the breath out of me. One arm was a steal band around my waist and the other wrapped up my back where his fingers threaded themselves into my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to shift away to no avail.

“But Aoba, you’re so wet down there.” Trip’s low words were whispered into my ear, “I can feel your dick twitching against me. Not to mention your sweet little hole sucking me in so deeply. I don’t think we have filled you up enough, Aoba. Are you sure you don’t want this?” His fingers were making soothing movements in my scalp and his lusty words were sending shivers through my body. I _didn’t_ want this. Those demonic not twins had played with my body too much, I could’t go soft now if I wanted. To have _both_ of them in me at once? That’s way too much for any person to deal with. Every time they did, I felt like I would split in two. I would be in pain _for days_. 

 

I shook my head, my hair flying around my face. Cool lube was squirted against my hole and I could feel Virus’s fist thump against my ass as he coated himself in it. The slick member started to try pressing in and my eyes popped open in shock.

 

“Wait! Don-“ The pressure intensified and suddenly the head popped in. My eyes watered at the painful stretch. Just the tip felt like too much. I grit my teeth at the stinging sensation and tried to keep still so I wouldn’t make it any worse.

 

“Aoba san,” Virus’ voice sung behind me, way too happy considering my painful position right now. “Don’t forget to breathe.” After realising I had been holding my breath, I sucked in a shaky lungful. As I was breathing out, Virus took it upon himself to thrust himself further into me. Trip grunted, likely feeling a bit overwhelmed at the tight space combined with Virus’ own member sliding up against his. I moaned in pain behind clenched teeth and tried to bare it as well as I could. Virus’ own breathing grew laboured as he slowly but surely made his way deeper into my body. I could feel every inch force its way into my already full hole. I was stretched so thinly, I almost thought I was about to tear. Trip and Virus would never hurt me _that_ way though. It would take too long before our next play time so they always made sure I was stretched and lubed so nothing could go wrong. But that just made things easier for them, it was still tough for me. 

 

Finally Virus was to the hilt and he stopped moving; generously giving me time to adjust. I focused on my breathing, making myself relax around them. Trip went back to stroking my head and murmuring sweet and arousing words. The other pair of hands deftly made their way to my swollen nipples and tortured them lovingly. I moaned reluctantly and was immediately punished with Virus pulling out slowly. Between the two of them and their ministrations, I was as open, slick and horny as I could possibly be. Even with the painfully _wide_ stretch of both of them inside me, I was still hard and throbbing and waiting to come. The thrusts slowly picked up vigor and enthusiasm until I was being fucked just as hard as before. With the limited space completely filled up, my prostate was in a constant state of abuse. If Virus wasn’t fucking into it then Trip was rubbing against it. If I was capable of proper coherent thought, I would probably be quite embarrassed about the puddle of pre-come that was smearing between Trip and I.

 

“Mmmm, you look like you’re feeling good now Aoba san!” The telltale teasing from Virus would make me blush under a different circumstance but I was delirious right now. 

 

_Ugh,_ I was so _full._ Trip shifted to sit up straighter. In the process he released me from his arms making me slip further onto the invading lengths pounding into me. They slid in deep, touching all my good spots. I was dizzy with pleasure. Those big hands slid to my waist and I looked at him with a big question mark on my face.

 

“ _Ahh,_ Trip? Wha- _Oh_ what are you -?” My unfinished question was quickly answered. He lifted up my slender body then shoved me down as they both thrust up inside. 

 

“ _Ah, ah, ahhh!”_ That was it. I was coming in powerful spurts. I tightened up around the both of them as they continued to use me for their pleasure. Leaning back I hooked an arm around Virus’ neck and brought him in for a kiss. He obliged my neediness and invaded my mouth as thoroughly as he was my _bottom_ mouth. Trip paid no attention to our sucking face and continued to move my body as he pleased. Virus was biting and pulling at my lips so roughly, it was certain they would be bruised tomorrow. His hands slipped from my nipples and moved to my hips. Each of them were pulling and pushing my body but instead of feeling like a doll about to be torn apart, I felt like a ball that was lovingly played between the two. Trip would pull me up then Virus would bring me back down, doing his best to grind into my oversensitive body. My tired cock twitched and attempted to fill back up but it was completely wrung dry. 

 

I wrenched my lips from Virus’ ferocious kiss and panted into the sex heavy air. 

“Hurry up! I’m too sensitive… _”_ I was close to sobbing again. The delirious pleasure was starting to hurt with the feeling of _too much._

 

_“Poor Aoba san._ Okay Trip, shall we end his reward?” The other blonde grunted in response. Almost as if it was rehearsed, they both fucked into me harder. My poor body jolted and twitched against the onslaught.

 

“No, not inside!” It’d be messy and gross. I didn’t want _that_ in me. But as per usual, they were intent on making every inch of me _theirs._ Such strange possessiveness.

 

In three- four hard thrusts, they were both spilling their loads into me. Trip being the most affectionate of the two, brought me in for a deep kiss. His tongue tenderly swiped and licked at my own as his release filled me up. Virus being the most sadistic of the two, bit into my neck harshly making me whine into the kiss. I could feel his teeth embedding their way into my skin but thankfully avoided tearing it. The searing heat from both of their cum made my belly uncomfortably warm. I squirmed in their laps, uncomfortably being able to feel it leak around their lengths. The sheer amount of cum was partly disgusting and partly amazing. There was just so much! My thighs became even stickier with the amount of cum and lube dripping out. 

Virus finally released my flesh from his teeth and gently licked at the aching mark. I winced at the pain but let him fuss over his new mark of ownership. He was also the first to pull out, kissing me on the back of the head as he went to fetch stuff for cleanup. The ache in my hole was instantly present and I could feel how loose I was around Trip’s soft member. Gravity did the rest of the work so Trip’s member also slipped out eventually. I could feel myself gaping and tried to disengage from the blonde’s lap. Trip in turn tightened his grip around me and kissed me harder. I melted back into the kiss and let myself indulge in some nice basic affection. Our mouths separated a bit.

 

“Why are you trying to run away, Aoba? Virus will be back soon.” His lips brushed mine as he talked and I averted my eyes from Trip’s serious ones. His eyes stared holes into the side of my face until I had to tell him.

 

“…I’m still open…” In my peripheral I noticed his eyes widen the suddenly there were fingers poking around at my hole. I slapped a hand against his chest, embarrassed that he would touch there after they both came inside.

 

“Trip!” His fingers pulled my loose hole further apart, sending ghosts of pleasure through my body. His fingers swivelled around the wetness before pulling some of it out. I shuddered at the feeling and scowled at his fascinated stare. 

 

“It’s so wet.” He looked at me in awe, almost surprised that there was so much in me.

 

“Of course it is, it’s out cum. Now stop playing with Aoba san, he’s tired.” I sighed in relief at Virus’ return. He was showered and clean, clothed in some loose fitting sweats. In his hands he carried one wet cloth and a dry towel. Trip’s hands fell away from my ass with a smirk and fell back against the bed in a _whump._

 

“Tsk, Aoba. Look at this mess.” He ran a hand up his chest, indicating my earlier release. His head cocked to the side.

 

“You’re lucky I don’t make you lick me clean today.” I scowled at him and poked my tongue at him. It would be the first time he makes me do it. He smirked at my attitude and licked at his hand covered in my seed, humming in content. I blushed at the embarrassing sight and turned my head towards Virus who just sighed at our interaction. 

 

It wasn’t long before Virus had the both of us cleaned up and ready for bed, Trip laid on his back, with an arm pillowed behind his head. He shamelessly lied there naked still. I laid on the other end of the bed, also naked but I wasn’t allowed to wear clothes to bed. It was a king size bed and there was plenty of room for when they decided we should all sleep together. Tonight seemed like one of those nights. Trip clicked his tongue at my distance; with his free arm he yanked me over to him. I yelped at the sudden grabbing. I grumbled but eventually sidled up to his side, throwing a leg over his own so he wouldn’t look at me expectantly for the next hours. The arm that so rudely dragged me over now rested comfortable behind my head. Virus chuckled at the Trip’s neediness of cuddling and situated himself behind me. He place his glasses on the bedside table and dragged his pants down his legs. I guess everyone sleeps naked tonight. I felt his front press against my back and now I was being spooned. His slender arm wound against my waist and his face nuzzled into my hair. In a spacious kingsize bed, three men were cozied up together. Ridiculous.

 

“We love you ,Aoba san.”

 

“Mmm”

 

I was aching, too warm, smothered and oppressed.

 

“…I love you too…”

 

Despite all this, I fell asleep happy and content.


	2. What they like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Aoba coming to enjoy (brainwashed to enjoy) Virus and Trip’s company. Even going so far as to call it love. They would finally be able to have gentle and tender love rather than the brutal and forceful fucking they started off with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic where I haven't put in any speech. Tell me how it works out? If you like this fic, you should follow me on tumblr! I just started my first account and I plan to put my ideas and excerpts of stories on there. 
> 
> So check me out
> 
> http://closetblgal.tumblr.com/

Two pair of hands slid over Aoba’s skin. His flushed form ached with arousal that had been too long denied. Aoba’s own hands lovingly pulled at twin erections; he caressed the lengths, gently swirling his thumbs at the tips. Unsteady breaths fluttered past each of his ears matching his own wavering breaths. Aoba was kneeling on the bed, just high enough for them both to have easy access to his body. Two of Virus’ long fingers thrust languidly into his eager hole. They pushed past the wet entrance and reached deep enough to rub against his prostate. Meanwhile Trip focused on Aoba’s front; softly jacking his erection - so much smaller than his own and Virus’- enjoying the cries and moans that left those plush lips.

The three of them swap messy, wet kisses. Teeth and tongues slid and scraped against one another in attempt to get as much contact as possible. Trip and Virus met for a particularly passionate kiss and worked to put on a good show for Aoba. The blue-haired boy watched in rapture, feeling more arousal flood into his system. Trip felt him twitch in his grip and stroked him faster. Virus too felt Aoba react to their kiss, his ass tightening up deliciously. The two blondes worked Aoba thoroughly until he melted beneath their attentions. Aoba came with a quiet moan, it would have been missed had the two weren’t so close to him. They slowed their kiss to a gentle stop before returning their lips to Aoba’s flesh. They gently milked his release for all it was worth; Virus rubbing small slow circles against his prostate and Trip squeezing his tip to tease out the last of Aoba’s come. Aoba’s hands had left their lengths to settle in soft downy hair whose grip turned white knuckled as they pleasured him past what he thought possible. They both enjoyed Aoba’s momentary loss of control, whispering sweet praise into his ears.

As Aoba came down from his high, he realised that Virus and Trip were still hard and waiting. He stood up from the bed, his legs trembling and weak. No matter, he sank to his knees and waved the both of them over. Their sky blue eyes lit up in excitement at this development. Aoba didn’t often offer his mouth for them. More often than not, it was them not so subtlety pushing his head south to get a blowjob. Having Aoba offer his pillowy lips for their pleasure had each of them beaming with excitement. Trip seemed the most excited, an almost childish grin splitting his gorgeous features only serving to make him look more handsome. Virus seemed pleasantly a surprised, only a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. 

Trip practically bounded from the bed and over to the pretty boy kneeling on the floor. It was such an arousing sight that the blondes found themselves gripping their member to prevent coming too early. Aoba’s bright hair rolled down his delicate shoulders in an enticing manner, drawing the eye to his slight frame. His pretty lithe form was enough to arouse any man but knelt down in submission with the flush of satisfaction painting his cheeks? Aoba was utterly breath taking. The golden eyes looked down almost demurely as Trip stepped up in front of the boy and presented his cock to him. Aoba glanced up at the broad man before returning his gaze to the erection in front of him. 

Trip leaked a great deal, being terribly aroused from before and now with the tempting image that knelt before him. Aoba pressed his lips to the tip in a sweet kiss before opening his mouth and taking every inch Trip had to offer. The width of Trip’s cock stretch Aoba’s mouth uncomfortably wide but he endured it for the blonde. His tongue caressed the under side and he could feel Trip’s cock pulse in his throat. He lifted his mouth away from the member, slurping noisily at the flesh as it left his throat. Aoba gave a particularly wet and messy blowjob. He was often gagging and choking on the length as he repeatedly deep throated Trip. Both blondes were enjoying the fact that Aoba was trying his hardest to let Trip enjoy his blowjob. Out of the corner of Aoba’s eye, he could see Virus pulling at his own cock insistently. Aoba knew that they liked it like this; full of submission, messy and entirely debauched. He pulled off the length to give suckling kisses down the length. Aoba tongued the base for a bit before moving his mouth to the smooth balls that hung below. One slipped into his mouth where he tongued and rolled it around gently. He repeated the treatment to the other one and Trip grunted from above. Aoba pulled off with a pop and went back to bobbing up and down on his cock. 

Suddenly a hand was in his hair yanking him down so quickly that he had no time to prepare. Aoba hopelessly gagged as the cock was unceremoniously shoved down his throat. His golden eyes gleamed with unshed tears as he looked up adoringly at lust darkened blue eyes. His head was wrenched back away from the length and Aoba coughed as air was allowed back into his lungs. Trip’s fist was still in Aoba’s sensitive blue hair holding him captive. The other was rapidly tugging his length, aiming to get to the finish as soon as possible. With a stuttered gasp, Trip came in long spurts all over Aoba’s face. Being the good, debauched, and submissive lover that he was Aoba shut his eyes and opened his mouth. He welcomed the hot splash of come against his face and moaned as the head of Trip’s cock traced his lips, leaving the last trail of come decorating his plush lips.

Virus knocked Trip aside and quickly thrust himself to the hilt in Aoba’s throat. Trip made an indignant sound at being rudely pushed to the side but was too tired to lax to bother with a proper argument. He collapsed against the bed and watched the rest of the show from his downy comfort. Virus slammed almost brutally into Aoba’s mouth. The blue-haired boy kept his mouth slack and allowed the other blonde to abuse his mouth as much as he pleased. While Virus fucked into his mouth, his hand gently caressed his face, smearing the come that Trip had painted him in. Virus began twitching inside the warm, wet mouth and before long, he too was coming. Aoba was able to swallow the first two spurts before Virus pulled out his length to finish on his face. Virus’ come joined the mess that was on his face, this time catching his long eyelashes and making them clump together. Virus stepped back to admire the ruined, debauched come-soaked boy that knelt on the ground. His lips were swollen and he was panting, working hard to get oxygen flowing. He clicked a hand toward Trip who threw a smartphone his way. Virus snapped a few photos for keepsake then wiped Aoba clean of come.

Aoba was kissed sweetly and lovingly by both blondes. He felt drunk on their attention and affection. Trip and Virus tucked the boy in between them and watched him fall into a satiated and exhausted sleep. They both shared a predatory smirk before they too went to sleep, each with an arm wrapped possessively around the boy in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos, comment or suggest things. I love to hear from you and it encourages me to write!
> 
> Also- NEW TO TUMBLR so help me out pls
> 
> http://closetblgal.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please kudos and/or leave a comment. I love love love that stuff.
> 
> Also, should I write more from this fandom. I ship Aoba with almost everyone. Then there are also some ships that even confuse me. LET ME KNOW , ID LOVE TO CHAT ABOUT THIS. SO LITTLE FANS I NEED COMRADES
> 
> Hey - follow me on my fresh new tumblr account: closetblgal.tumblr.com


End file.
